


【空俏】错位

by skuieui



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: 空俏 - Freeform, 金光布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuieui/pseuds/skuieui





	【空俏】错位

跨年的夜晚，连天气也应景地下了些雪，地上积了薄薄一层雪，路边的橱窗里装饰一新，整条街上都灯火通明。

今年跨年有烟花呢。剑无极紧紧地拉着凤蝶的手，生怕一转脸就在人海里找不到人，史存孝也紧张地站在雨音霜身侧护着她，霜，小心不要被踩到脚。

这么冷。凤蝶从围巾里抬起头，呼出一团白雾，烟花有必要这么兴奋吗。剑无极得意起来，那是必须的，在日本，夏日的花火可是绝美的风景。他看向同为日本人的雨音霜，雨音霜正给史存孝重新围围巾，随口应了一声。

好冷。剑无极走在最前头拨开人流，凤蝶和雨音霜走在中间跟在他身后，走着走着他突然停了下来，害得凤蝶一头撞在了他背上，但剑无极似乎全然没有察觉，只是兴奋地挥着手笨牛，笨牛啊，你快过来。

怎样了？史存孝费力地扒拉开人群站到剑无极身边，顺着他指的方向看过去。

那不是你哥吗？

啊，是大哥二哥！史存孝高兴得不行，居然能在这里遇见他们，他正要向大哥二哥的方向艰难地前进，却被剑无极一把拉了回来。

笨牛啊，我觉得这事情没这么简单。剑无极故作深沉地摩挲着下巴，他们俩为什么会在这里？这种场合一般都是情侣吧，你看，我们身边都是一对一对的。

不可能，剑无极你平时跑火车就算了，但不许你污蔑大哥和二哥！

停停停。剑无极拦住了就要冲过去的史存孝，不如跟在他们后面看看情况，我这个天才的眼力可是非常准确的。

史精忠穿着加厚的白色羽绒服，看起来活脱脱就是一只海豹，软而蓬松的白色毛领把大半个脸都裹在了里面。相比之下史仗义显然要风度不要温度，薄薄的风衣看着都冷。史仗义把手插在大哥的口袋里取暖，百无聊赖地环顾了周围一圈，大哥，人也太多了。

还不是你非要来。史精忠在口袋里握住小空冻得冰凉的手，我就说了都是年轻小情侣你还不信。

年年在家包饺子你不无聊吗。史仗义把脸凑了过来，大哥，烟火马上要开始了，先亲我一口。

你……小空的眼睛在明亮的灯光下亮闪闪的，狡黠又活泼，史精忠认命地在弟弟脸颊上亲了一下。

史仗义抽出手，十指相扣紧紧握住了大哥的手，就在此时，开场的烟花在空中绽放开来。

烟花不见得有多好看，但身边的人一定是好看的。史仗义侧过头看向大哥，烟花绚丽的光芒落在史精忠的眼睛里，那双多情的眼睛被灿烂的火花点亮，嘴角噙着一抹温柔的笑意。忍不住更握紧了些手，你在看美丽的烟火，我在看着你啊，大哥。

这样的气氛里，怎么能够不接吻呢？扳过大哥的脸，史仗义强势而不失温柔地吻了上去，史精忠似乎也比平时动情，他轻轻地闭上了眼睛，由着弟弟的唇舌与自己纠缠在一起。

目睹了一切的史存孝感觉自己已经石化了，剑无极安慰般地拍了拍他的肩膀，笨牛啊，既然已经发生了就接受吧，我还记得你给我们说小时候你们兄弟玩过家家，小空说他长大以后要娶史精忠的事。虽然吧，这个分化结果只能是史精忠娶他，但是，他干笑了两声，好像也意识到这个话题继续下去实在尴尬，但……

好了，你别说了。雨音霜果断地拉起史存孝，我们还是回去吧。 

在史家三子的分化结果出来之前，几乎没人会相信性格温和，面相阴柔的史精忠是a，而飞扬跳脱，英俊潇洒的史仗义是o，这简直不符合ao分化的基本法。但史精忠接管公司以后的表现充分证明了外貌协会是何等不靠谱，在这点上他实实在在是充分遗传到史艳文。

史精忠头脑清楚，能力优秀，毕业于最优秀的墨家大学。原本打着如果史精忠是o就可以考虑联姻吞并一部分史家家业或是史仗义浪荡八成是个败家子不足为虑的世家们一夕之前希望就破灭得干干净净，只能不无苦逼地咬着牙和人精般的史精忠在没有硝烟的谈判桌上一点点地磨，啃着史精忠这块硬骨头。

至于史仗义，名义上也跟着史精忠处理公司的事，却心不在焉得光明正大。如今o的权益日渐得到保障，发情的时候便可以休假，每隔两个月史仗义就会从公司里消失两周以后再悠闲地回来上班。

唉。大哥二哥还没有回家，史存孝一个人坐在沙发上叹气，他得知了不该窥破的秘密，心里又愁又好奇。在o里，二哥是极为高傲的那一类，从来不曾打算委身于任何a。而大哥克己守礼，循规蹈矩，读书的时候还被戏称为高岭之花。是怎样的一份爱情，能让大哥突破道德的操守，能让二哥放下自己的坚持，让他们去握住彼此的手？史存孝突然意识到这或许是既美丽又凄凉的爱情，不能为外人所道，也得不着他人的祝福，只能在不为人知的地方，紧紧抱住彼此获取一点温暖。

他几乎要为哥哥们绝美的爱情落泪了。

钥匙插进锁眼里的声音让史存孝又紧张起来，门一开史仗义便窜了进来，把手放在暖气边取暖，呼，好冷好冷。

史精忠脱下外套挂在门边，坐到沙发上，存孝，今晚和剑无极他们玩得开心吗？见小弟不答，只是呆呆地盯着他的脸，史精忠便拍了拍他的肩，这样看着大哥做什么？

史精忠肤色白皙唇色浅淡，此时双唇看着倒有些红艳。想起刚才抱在一起接吻的哥哥们，史存孝的脸涨得通红，不自然地扭过头结结巴巴地说没什么。

哟，脸红了，小弟也长大了啊。史仗义趴在弟弟肩头，毛茸茸的头发蹭着史存孝的耳朵，伸出一只手挑起大哥的一缕长发玩弄起来，雪白的发丝在灯光下闪烁着柔和的光泽。

史精忠轻轻抽回自己的头发，我累了，小空。打了个称得上优雅的呵欠，史精忠便进了浴室，没一会便传来哗啦啦的水声。

短效抑制剂的效力到了这个时候也差不多要消失了，脱下的衣物已经沾上了难以启齿的水渍，身体也愈发敏感。只要等会小空的信息素略加撩拨，就会迎来一场发情。

世上并无那么多的意料之外。就是最普通的情况，史精忠的的确确是o，只是他更需要展示出身为一个a的强势，史仗义是如假包换的a，却更愿意用o的身份给自己提供便利，这是只有他们兄弟俩和父亲知道的秘密。

而连史艳文都不知道的是，早在史仗义完成了他的分化后，便急吼吼地去找大哥告白求爱，并且也成功地收获了这看似不可思议爱情。

史仗义吹干了头发走进房间，甜美的香气萦绕在鼻尖，史精忠清冷禁欲，信息素却极度甜蜜，毫不掩饰地散发着诱惑。慢慢地掀开被子，像剥糖纸一样一点点地展露出大哥因为情潮而泛着粉色的身体，看得出来大哥在极力地忍耐着，平日轻软的嗓音在情欲里显得格外色气，而目光更是再直白不过的索求。探到双腿间摸到一片湿润，史仗义了然于心，不再克制自己狂野的信息素，极富侵略性地包裹住身下的o。

这么多年史精忠就这样在弟弟的陪伴和极少剂量的抑制剂辅助下度过了一个个发情期，并成功地掩饰了自己的身份，这成为兄弟俩之间引以为豪的，彼此共同守护的秘密。

第二天史精忠起床做早餐的时候，总觉得小弟有许多话要问自己，把煎得嫩嫩的蛋放在史存孝面前，和往常一样说起小空又要休假的事。

史存孝仿佛被噎住了，几口把早饭消灭干净就要出门。

唉。史存孝已经不记得今天他叹了多少气，怎么会这样呢？还以为大哥是出于关心才一直用自己的信息素抚慰二哥，却没想到居然是这样。倒是在一旁看书的剑无极不耐烦起来，笨牛啊，男子汉大丈夫有话就去问清楚，磨磨蹭蹭什么样子。况且那是你哥哥，还能吃了你不成？

史仗义打开电脑，点开加密的文件夹，这个月的稿件他还没有交给编辑。之前一直在大哥手下帮忙，虽然大哥并不强求他做什么，但是看到整日忙得连喝口水的时间都没有的大哥，他还是没法心安理得地摸鱼，他可以欺骗所有人大哥是精力充沛的a，却无法欺骗自己其实大哥只是体力不足还一直硬撑着的o。现在好不容易有了假期，该修改一直没动的稿件了。

史仗义化名御魂笑光辉写着一本甜暖又不失黄暴的恋爱小说，故事里的ao青梅竹马，了解对方到连身上有几颗痣都清清楚楚。

【为我生个孩子吧。俏如来抚摸着戮世摩罗的头发，我们应该拥有这世间一切的美好。】敲下最后一个字，史仗义满意地保存了文档。

他可以给故事里的主角一个圆满，却无法开口对大哥提出这样的请求，他希望能拥有和大哥相爱的证明，血脉的连结，却知道这对于现在的史精忠是一种为难。史仗义藏不住自己的心事，在情事后亲密的拥抱里，吻着大哥脖颈后那一块柔软的皮肉，薄薄的皮肤下藏着独属于o的腺体，刚才激烈地做爱让史精忠出了一身薄汗，史仗义尝到淡淡的咸味。

小空，你有心事？随意地披了毯子保暖，史精忠温柔地摸着他的脸颊，手因为疲惫还有些颤抖，今天你好像不怎么专心。

哪能呢，吃大哥的机会那么宝贵，我可是从来都专心致志地品尝的。史仗义细细地吻过史精忠的眉眼，睡吧，大哥，我去洗个澡。

史精忠住的主卧里有内卫，还有一条走廊连着小空住的次卧，因此便不必出门遇见小弟，倒免了两方的尴尬。史存孝坐在沙发上把一杯牛奶续了又续，喝得直跑厕所，也逮不着两个哥哥出门，怀着满心的郁闷上床睡觉，做了一夜光怪陆离的梦。

再不问清楚他觉得自己就要被好奇心折磨得吃不下饭了。

史精忠早起是习惯了，轻手轻脚地出门不打扰到两个弟弟。等他们起床的时候只有锅里保温的早餐，史仗义打着呵欠盛了碗粥，又从锅里拿了个咸鸭蛋，吃完饭就坐在沙发上翻起杂志。史存孝寻思着该问就得抓紧时间问，摸到史仗义身边，却碰倒了沙发边的书架，稀里哗啦书倒了一地。

小心一点啊，小弟。史仗义弯下腰和小弟一起收拾。这是什么？一堆经济学文献里彩色封面的小说格外扎眼，史存孝捡起来，随手翻了起来。

还我还我。史仗义从弟弟手上眼疾手快地抢回来， 你还小，别看这些。

我不小了，我和你一样大！

虽然二哥的反应没什么异常，但不知为什么史存孝就是格外在意，搜了一下才意识到这是一本多么火的书，看了两眼开头史存孝便再也放不下去了。

【俏如来那时候已经6岁，对于父母口中邻居家的双生子弟弟充满了童稚的好奇。终于在一个漫天艳霞的黄昏，邻家的夫妇带着母亲和弟弟回到了家里。

一模一样的两个襁褓里裹着两个婴儿，虽然连眼睛也不大睁得开，却知道握住伸过来的东西。俏如来好奇地伸出手指逗着两个婴儿，却被其中一个紧紧抓住了手再不放开。

那是摩罗。做父亲的饶有兴趣地看着这一切，小空很喜欢你呢，俏如来。

我也喜欢他。俏如来摸着戮世摩罗软嘟嘟的脸，不知名的亲切感在心中涌动，被小孩子喜欢了的认识让俏如来觉得极为自豪，他好可爱。】

这一切的确发生过，到现在也会被父母拿来作为证明他们小时候就兄弟情深的论据。越看下去史存孝便越有熟悉感，他哥哥们的模样在一支笔的精彩描绘下跃然纸上，鲜活地诉说着有趣的故事，流露着细腻的感情。

看到那些少儿不宜的片段时，史存孝又觉得心跳加速，直觉告诉他这一切一定都发生过。

【即使已经做了一切的准备，也温柔地征询了在发情的折磨下连一句完整的话也说不出的恋人的意见，俏如来还是犹豫着生怕弄痛对方。

戮世摩罗直接抱了上来，这时候能不能少点废话。】

史存孝大受冲击，原来二哥居然是这样的主动！他怀着偷窥的负罪感继续向下看去。

【我只希望你能明白，我所做的一切只是为了保护你，我比你年长，因此自然也该承担更多的责任。

相爱应当是两个人彼此扶持，互为彼此最坚实的后盾，而不是单方面的被保护，更别说年龄这种扯淡理由了，俏如来，我虽然不幸身为o，但决不会向任何人示弱。】

史存孝几乎是红着眼眶关上了网页，二哥，原来在这份感情里你的内心如此的挣扎，爱情真是伟大，我绝对会保护你和大哥的爱情的！

史精忠带着一身疲倦回到家里，觊觎史家庞大产业的人不少，他年纪又轻，甫一接手质疑自然少不了，就连他的叔父也曾怀疑他柔顺的性格能否做好这一切，但事实上他做得不错。这背后的付出史精忠并不想对任何人诉苦，谁活在世上还没有些磨难。

众生皆苦，而我已经比大部分人要顺遂了。

史精忠回到家里，被弟弟一把扑在沙发上，史仗义笑得腰都直不起来，大哥，我们的牛小弟真是太可爱了。他晃了晃手里的药膏，今天小弟回家以后，看着我一言难尽的样子，二哥，你还好吗？他吞吞吐吐地问我。我想既然装o那就要敬业一点，立马做出娇弱的样子哼唧起来，不行啊，我身上疼。我一说完，他就紧张了起来，唉，二哥，你不要太勉强自己，大哥也会理解的。然后拿出了这个给我，还叮嘱我受了伤千万不要讳疾忌医，又不丢人。真是笑得我差点从床上摔下去。哎，咱们小弟难道是吃可爱和脑洞长大的吗。

连史精忠都被小空绘声绘色的浮夸表演逗得再憋不住笑意，存孝真是太可爱了。笑完以后心头却依然笼罩着散不去的阴云，史仗义察言观色，怎样了大哥，遇到什么事不高兴？

也不是什么太要紧的事。史精忠站起身，前年我的老师不是过世了吗，失去了老师的威慑，师叔们又开始蠢蠢欲动了，居然已经逐步想往史家的势力里渗透。

这怎么行？史仗义皱着眉头，我听说你有几个师叔可不是什么好东西，滑不溜手的。

所以我才有些担心，不过我会好好看着他们的。史精忠拍了拍小空的背，起来，我们出去吃饭吧。

默苍离那个小徒弟，比想象中的还要难缠啊。玄之玄倒了杯威士忌给面前的老人，我们已经盯了这么久还是找不出他一点漏洞，严防死守实在无处下手。

默苍离教出来的，能有什么好东西。忘今焉翻着手上的报纸，要是有什么招数让史精忠引咎辞职就好了。史家两个老的这几年身体不好，已经没有精力管这一摊事，下面两个小的又不堪大用，一旦史精忠下台，史仗义就好对付多了。

你说得对，老大。玄之玄摩挲着下巴，还有，直觉告诉我史精忠有事瞒着所有人。

抓得到证据再来说这些不迟。忘今焉合上报纸，我就是看不惯史精忠那样的黄口小儿坐在默苍离的位置上，那本应该是我们的位置。

史存孝在书店里犹豫了好一会，才从写着母婴书籍的书架上拿起了《omega育儿知识大全》，如果那本书就是记录着大哥和二哥的爱情故事，那么根据剧情的发展，二哥已经打算为大哥生下孩子了！这可不得了，史存孝突然有了作为长辈的觉悟，他甚至开始想象起小侄子的模样，他或许长得像大哥小时候，白皙粉嫩的小团子，谁见了都要亲一亲，又或许长得像二哥，精力充沛，婴儿肥嘟嘟嘴，看了就想捏，当然最好还是兼具所长，史存孝用贫瘠的想象力构思着，心里久久不能平静。

史存孝仿佛透过书店透明的橱窗看到了幸福的一家，感动又幸福，这一切真是太好了，太好了。

史精忠趴在办公桌上打了个盹，他又谈下了一笔大生意，后天已经预定了接受著名媒体的采访，一切都处理的漂亮妥当。连避世不出休养身体的史艳文都忍不住打电话回来夸赞自己的长子。

嘁。玄之玄咬着牙不屑地冲路边的绿化带吐了口痰，抬头看着写字楼顶端仍然亮着灯光的办公室，那里以前坐过史艳文和史罗碧，现在坐的是史精忠和史仗义。那间窗明几净，有着漂亮的整面落地窗，一抬头就能看到五彩的霓虹，绚烂的夜景的办公室是多么令人艳羡，简直就像站在权力的顶端，居高临下地看着芸芸众生。

如果可以，真想在史精忠的声名到达最高的时候将他彻底毁掉。

哎呀，我的大哥怎么这么棒。好不容易忙完了一切回家，小空还坐在客厅等自己，知道了一切消息，并且准备了热腾腾的宵夜。史精忠觉得既安心又幸福。温度正好的汤顺着食道流入腹中，一下子就驱散了冬日的寒气。对了，大哥，我用稿费给你买了一条新围巾！超级柔软！我一点都不喜欢你现在戴的那条，扎死人了。

是吗。史精忠露出饶有兴致的表情，史仗义得意地拿出了自己挑的围巾围在大哥的脖子上，将史精忠雪白的发丝也尽数圈了进去。怎么样，很舒服吧！他握住围巾垂下来的部分在脸上蹭了蹭，好暖，有大哥的味道。

明明是羊的味道。史精忠笑着在他额角戳了一下，你啊，其实用工资买不就好了，况且也不用每次拿到稿费都给我买东西。

那不一样，那可不是我挣的。史仗义严肃起来，像是想起了什么，他又趴在史精忠肩头笑得快要抽搐，你是不知道，今天小弟又送了我一样东西。

嗯？

史仗义从抽屉里拿出那本书，居然能想到送育儿大全，我们的小弟可真是个天才。

史精忠却没跟着他一起笑，小空，你也想要孩子吗？

我……史仗义从未想过大哥会主动提起这个问题，他想厚着脸皮开两个玩笑敷衍过去，却发现史精忠的神情是那样的认真。

是，我想要。但是我觉得我没法替你做决定，因此你不许我进入你的生殖腔我就不进入，你需要我每次戴套我也都会戴，因为大哥你才是比较辛苦的那一方，所以由你决定我觉得完全没有问题啊。他耸了耸肩，大哥，其实我没那么在乎这件事。

史精忠倒好像如释重负，那样就好，我以为你一直为难。放心，他拍了拍弟弟的脑袋，等时候到了，我们会有孩子的。

唉。史精忠有些头痛地摸着自己的脖子，昨天小空弄得也太过火了一点，差点就咬破了自己的腺体，那里现在有些红肿。史精忠拿起小空送围巾遮住了痕迹，柔软的绒毛贴在脸上，像恋人温柔的抚摸。

虽说不该以貌取人，但史精忠从来就不喜欢他的玄师叔。坐在玄之玄的办公室里，热得史精忠坐立不安，解下围巾脱掉大衣坐在办公桌前，玄师叔，你最好给我解释一下昨天的报表。

能做默苍离同僚的人，观察和推理的能力确实远胜常人，敏锐地察觉史精忠脖子上不同寻常的异常，这个发现让他激动的浑身颤抖。

正愁着抓不住我们的好师侄的漏洞，他就送上门来。玄之玄笑得放纵，作为一个体面的a，怎么可能让人咬自己的脖子，这是多么大的羞辱。

你的意思是，沉默不语的老者用拐杖顿了顿地，史精忠在性别问题上对所有人撒了谎。

恐怕不止史精忠，还有他弟弟，我怀疑史仗义的性别也是假的。

史仗义难得安静，抱着困得迷糊的大哥，慢慢地吻着他的发顶，每到发情期的最后几天史精忠都会格外地疲惫嗜睡，他轻轻地拍着大哥的后背，心里却想着别的事。

史仗义从来不在乎是任何一种性别，也不肯因为是a就去承担那些他不喜欢的事情。他的自由散漫顶得上十个史精忠，装作o以后，外界对他的要求便降低了不少，他有更多时间和精力去做自己喜欢的事，这很好，只是有时他又觉得不安，史精忠虽然从来不会抱怨，但，他终究是承担得太多了，他的大哥心性虽然柔和且极其坚韧，但也并非不会疲惫，不会脆弱。

负重而行是一种选择，随心所欲也是一种选择，照理说两者并无高下，但史仗义还是有些愧疚，这一切，本不该由史精忠承担啊。

天刚蒙蒙亮，史精忠便不能再贪恋温暖的被窝，他伸了个懒腰打算起床，却见小空推开门，还滑稽地围着围裙，拿着饭勺，唉，大哥，今天本来想给你做爱心早餐的。

史精忠想了想，结果呢？

蛋煎坏了，粥水放多了，吐司烤糊了……史仗义不无尴尬地挠了挠头，那啥……我就是想替你做点事。

好啊，那你今天接我下班吧。史精忠的脑袋套在毛衣里，说话的声音听起来闷闷的，正好今晚有个酒，怎么都推不掉，不过九点多应该就能完了，不会太迟的。然后我请你吃夜宵怎么样？以前你和存孝最喜欢的那家烧烤。

看着史仗义张大的嘴巴，史精忠笑着拍了拍他的脸蛋，你啊，爹亲不让你吃那些路边摊，你还偏要吃，自己吃不说，还带着存孝一起，你真以为我不知道？

不应该啊，我每次和小弟偷吃那都是擦干净了嘴的。史仗义抓住大哥的手腕，趁机吻了一下，你怎么发现的？

你猜？史精忠看着弟弟毛茸茸的脑袋，猜对了也没有奖励。

啧，姜还是老的辣，我认输。史仗义耍宝地鞠了一躬。

今天的酒席算得上鸿门宴？坐在下首的位置，史精忠思考了一下这桌酒宴的意义，他的师叔是说我们师门应该开诚布公好好谈谈，你对我们有误会，但史精忠总觉得玄之玄整张脸都透着阴险，虽然不该对身体畸形的人抱有敌意，可……唉，史精忠叹了口气，随着敬酒饮下了今日的第一口。

史仗义停了车，找了个地方开始打游戏，他得盯着门口看史精忠出没出来，心不在焉地输了好几把，索性不玩了，将手机往口袋里一揣。

抬头的那一瞬间，史仗义看到了一个熟悉的身影，他的身后还跟着几个高个子的男人，其中一个怀里抱着个人，用毯子裹住了所以看不见脸。史仗义屏住呼吸，轻手轻脚地躲到高大的树木后，为首的人他认识，正是史精忠的师叔之一。

毯子里的人像是睡着了，一动不动，唯有垂下的手腕上一串熟悉的琉璃手链在路灯下反射着光芒。史仗义的心在胸腔里狂跳，他从来没想过史精忠会中这么下三滥的招，人性恶起来真是令人作呕。

看到史精忠被抱上了一辆车，史仗义立刻坐进了自己的车里，拨通了史艳文的电话，老头子，快派点人手过来。

小空，你又惹事。史艳文的语气温和而无奈。

这可不是我惹事，有人要搞你最爱的大儿子，你管是不管？不管，我怕你就要做外公了。

地址，这次史艳文果断地给出了答复，你想要多少人？

史精忠只觉得头脑昏昏沉沉的，很想睡，而身上又是那样炽热，这种感觉他再熟悉不过了，每次发情之前都是这样，只是不知为什么，这次他的意识好像格外不清楚，在身上游走的手成了凉意唯一的来源，史精忠便极力去追随。金色的瞳孔茫然而没有焦点，小空……他意识不清地喃喃，别闹了，帮帮我。

他果然是o，还在发情期，一点诱发发情的药物就能把他折磨成这样。在一旁录像的矮个子男人发出了赞叹的声音，哟，看来史家这俩兄弟的秘密还挺多。

隐瞒性别，兄弟乱伦，哪一个都是惊天的丑闻吧。玄之玄朝在史精忠身上游走的那只手的主人使了个眼色，示意他再勾出些史精忠的呼唤。

好热，好混乱，却又这样抗拒。不是平时的感觉，没有温柔的吻，饱含爱意的抚摸，没有那些习惯性的动作。

这不是小空，不是。史精忠的大脑中好像有光芒撕破黑云投射进来，这一切都不对，是有人陷害自己。

兔子急了也踹鹰，就是那天史仗义带着人冲进房间时的想法了。床头的花瓶被摔碎在床边，破碎的玫瑰和着水散落了一地。史精忠手里紧紧抓着尖锐的瓷片，不知是为了防身，还是为了用疼痛保持清醒，史精忠裹着毯子缩在床脚，裸露的两条白皙长腿证明了毯子下并没有衣物，戒备地看着他，眼神却无法聚焦。史仗义只觉得怒火要烧穿他的天灵盖，史艳文派来的手下训练有素，自然不是几个乌合之众能够对抗的，几下便将史精忠救了出来。

等收拾好这一切，所有人都从房间里退出去，史仗义嫌恶地扯掉史精忠身上的毯子，用自己的衣物紧紧地裹住发抖的大哥。

他在那一刻意识到他身为a的责任，而他耽误得也太多了，连保护好自己的o这样的本能也几乎快忘了。

后悔和自责撕扯着他的心，他嘴上说着不在乎，心里却头一回害怕。史仗义深刻地感受到其实他刚才离失去那么近。若是史精忠出了什么事，他要怎么办？就算杀了这些蝼蚁，还能还他一个完好的大哥吗？

不要怕，不要怕，我在这里，我是小空啊，大哥。确确实实抱住大哥时，他不断安抚着史精忠，同时也安抚着自己。

还好，我还不曾失去你，我还可以去弥补。史仗义在劫后余生的庆幸里，在史精忠的配合指引下，第一次真正进入了o孕育生命的所在，唯一的遗憾是这一切做的太过仓促，而史精忠又仿佛受惊的猫，稍微的不安全感都会让他颤抖。

在让人战栗的高潮里，他标记了史精忠，彻底地拥有了他的大哥，他的o，他命中注定，骨血相连的爱人。

清晨的光照在史精忠的眼睑上，一睁开眼便看到弟弟放大的笑脸，动一动身体仍能感受到隐秘的酸痛。

大哥，昨晚的事先不提，你觉得自己有什么不同吗？小空的笑暗示意味太过明显，史精忠下意识地摸了摸自己的腺体。

一个完整的，新鲜的标记。

你！史精忠皱起了眉头，这下该怎么交代呢？

有什么不好交代的。史仗义的手贴上大哥的脖颈，阳光落在白发的青年身上，圣洁而脆弱，好像一片羽毛。他感受着大哥的体温，从今以后，该换我保护你了，大哥。

FIN


End file.
